Munya
f Character Description Munya what one would call an ‘elegant warlock’, standing at 5’9”, lovely toned skin and defined muscle; this contrasts with the dark-haired, pale, average height human warlocks that are about her age. She has soft, tan hair falling a little below her shoulders that is rarely seen all messed up, and always wears a Sandfury-voodoo mask wherever she goes – it’ll take a lot for someone to convince her to take off the mask. Dressed in robes that always have the color purple on them, Munya also tends to wear other things as well, whether it be tunic and pants, or whatnot. Behind her mask are sky blue eyes that remain expressionless towards nearly anything save for her demons, which turn slightly darker and more “elegant”, as witnesses have said when observing this. Munya is very mature for her age, and frowns on actions that might be considered immature and unnecessary in her eyes. Since she is a warlock, she will bring one of her demons to some places, but mostly brings out her succubus if there is any social event going; if feeling that she has to watch closely on anyone or feeling adventurous, she brings out her felguard. If she feels like warming up next to a fire, she brings out her voidwalker to cuddle with. If she feels like reading a book, she brings out her imp; she is still unable to summon a felhunter, which is frowned upon warlocks her experience means I haven’t done the felhunter quest yet. /sigh She wears her Sandfury troll mask as a symbol for her grieving of a lost teacher. Munya also enjoys making simple dresses for anyone who might request them; she loves to read books, sit next to the moonwell in Stormwind, and converse with current issues of Azeroth. Though she isn’t one to be known to be angered, she will explode with demonic power if she passes her breaking point of toleration. Character Biography Munya grew up inside a dark family who was very secluded from society, obsessed over the worship idol that the Twilight Cult bowed to: The Old God. Since she was the older of the two children that were born into the family, Munya was always cared for first, and was taught dark magic and how to wield it by her father. Mun one day - when she was about nine - did find her way, however, into the Blackfathom Deeps, since her family lived at the westernmost edge of Ashenvale, and extremely close to the Zoram Strand that is ruled basically by the naga. As she entered the Blackfathom Deeps, she was taken by a naga whom recognized her, and was taken back to her parents. With a twisted idea forming into her father's head, he bargained with the naga in actually having the whole family join the Twilight Hammer, serving and worshipping only the Old God. Shortly after that, however, Mun and Munya's younger sister Shayzuyn’s mother disappeared somewhere that even Mun doesn't know to this day. With both children under their father, - and no one to hold his thoughts and ideas back - he sent his oldest daughter to train day and night constantly with the warlocks of the Twilight Hammer; in turn the warlocks of the Twilight Hammer taught her mercilessly and harshly. With all of this constant studying and performing of the dark arts, Munya started to develop her own way of harnessing the magic of the dark arts – since all of the other warlocks around her eventually went insane due to their lack of control with the magic, Mun started to secretly teach herself how to retain her sanity and mind while reciting many of the dark spells. When Mun was the apprentice of the warlocks, there was one troll that she grew close to –his name was Rahiti. Rahiti was one of the only trolls to actually cast shadow spells – though they casted different ones than that of the regular warlocks – but the troll helped the little human girl through her studies. Rahiti constantly taught her about affiliating with magic, becoming one with the dark arts – he was about to teach how to retain sanity, but Mun said she already knew – and how to cast spells that her target would be instantly afflicted by. After a time of aiding in Mun’s studies, Rahiti began to open up to her, telling her about his history with the Sandfury trolls, the tattoo he has upon his back and left arm, and how he came to be with the Twilight Hammer. Munya listened eagerly to all of the stories that he shared with her; after he would be done, Mun would tell him of her past with her father, mother and sister. Their friendship between each other built up quickly over the next few years- the other warlocks did not know of this, however. Munya slowly advanced into the average category of the Twilight Cult, and after a couple years experiencing what a normal warlock of the Twilight Cult would go through, as well as acing any task and duty that the warlock leaders would assign, she finally was placed in the top rank of warlocks of the entire Twilight Cult. She was one of the warlocks who were second only to the warlock leaders, with the others being Rahiti – who was secretly a witch doctor – and a few other gnomes, humans, blood elves and orcs. Her father was very proud of her in her flight to being some of the top warlocks of the Twilight Cult, and she took pride in being one of the top warlocks. She would soon lose respect to not only her father and sister, but all of the Twilight Cult and naga that so associated themselves with them. It was the time of dueling of warlocks to warriors, and it was to be determined who should remain in their ranks or be disposed of; the disposing would often end up in a disgusting way, whether it would be being burned alive, fed to the threshers in Blackfathom Deeps, severing all limbs and then the head, eaten alive by summoned demons, or even be the sacrifice to the Old God - the sacrificing to the Old God was daily. It was now Munya’s turn. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward to the dueling strip in Blackfathom Deeps, and looked to the sides at the thresher-infested waters. Her opponent was a great big tauren that wielded a huge hammer. The warlock leader began the match; the tauren struck first. Not knowing what to do against a huge opponent like this, the demonless Munya had to keep avoiding the huge blows through ducks, sidesteps, and sometimes a parry with her staff. If the tauren keeps up this speed and power, Mun was surely going to lose her footing and fall down to her doom in the depths of the Blackfathom. She had to act fast, or else this was the end of her. Stepping back and trying to channel and send a shadow bolt, she was struck on the side by the hammer, sweeping her up into the air and landing on her stricken side, leaving the warlock paralyzed. The tauren wasn’t done there, however – he wanted to see blood and guts fling everywhere. Struggling to regain the control of her limbs, the tauren struck again. Munya cringed. She waited for the hammer to end her. The hammer didn’t hit her. Hearing a familiar cough, Munya looked up. It was Rahiti, defending her with his iron staff! Growling, the tauren jumped back and lowered his great warhammer, but the interfering troll didn’t get out of his battle stance. “Thank you,” was what Munya wanted to say, but she could only sputter, “Than-uu,” before spitting up blood. Rahiti turned to her and bent down, channeling a spell on her – it was a healing spell! Infuriated, many warriors and warlocks shouted, “Traitor!” “Scum!” “Bastard!” and many other names. After quickly mending Munya’s wound, Rahiti took off his voodoo mask, and set it right next to the his warlock friend. “I’ll a’ways be wit’chu,” he whispered, before flashing a smile – a smile that Munya would never forget – and got up, turning to all of the many warlocks and warriors. “Ya,” he responded. “I tricke’ all of joo. He rose one fist. “Damn da Ol’ Go’. Damn all of joo!” With that, Rahiti glanced back at Munya, and dove into the water, swimming to escape from Blackfathom Deeps; luckily he had Power Word: Shield cast on himself, a spell that Munya knew all too well. Within seconds all of the warlocks and warriors chased after him, leaving Munya and her sister Shayzuryn. Shay averted her gaze to her older sister. “You’re going just lie there? He damned the Old God! We should go after him and put an end to him once and for all!”Shayzuryn flung her sword around as if she were slaying an invisible Rahiti right there in front of her. Mun slowly got up, grabbing Rahiti’s mask, and looked at it for a few moments. Off in the distance of the Blackfathom Deeps, she heard Rahiti cry out in pain – that cry of pain stung Munya right in the heart. Was this all for her? Did Rahiti really want her to live on and try to find a way to stop the Twilight Cult? That is what he had told her some time ago when they exchanged stories with each other. His words echoed in her mind: “I though’ dat da Old God would ‘elp me from my grief. Da’ ees why I joined da Twiligh’ Cul’, to worship ‘im so da’ ‘e coul’ wash all of my griefs away. Bu’, da Twiligh’ Cul’ ees mo’ twiste’ den da’, Munya. Da’ ees why I am still ‘ere – to fin’ a way to en’ all of dheir ba’ voodoo.” Munya smiled slightly, and put on the mask. “No, Shay, he is right; damn the Old God.” Not even waiting for a response, Munya ran the other way to the den on Aku’mai, where there was a crystal that could send her to Darnassus. As she ran away from Shay and into the den of Aku’mai, she heard her sister scream at her. “Just you wait, sister, you’ll regret that you made this choice when my blade is through your heart!!” Mun frowned when she heard that shout. What if she was the one to kill Shayzuryn? Then what would her sister do? Munya saw the crystal that transported people to Darnassus. Running as fast as her legs could carry her – she was surprisingly fast on her feet for a warlock – she channeled the spell in her mind that would allow the crystal to carry over to Darnassus. Before she knew it, she was in the Temple of the Moon, with startled night elves staring at her in shock. Ignoring the shocked stares by looking down and pretending to wipe away splashes on her robe, she looked straight ahead and walked casually out of the night elf temple. The now former Twilight warlock looked about the night elf city. She read about this in secrecy with Rahiti – bless his soul – and there was supposed to be a way to get out. She eventually found the portal to get out of Darnassus, flew to Auberdine, and rode the boat to Stormwind where she could start in the Northshire Valley, who was widely known for their great wine. However, she had to tuck away Rahiti’s mask, so she bought a travelling pack from a bag-selling merchant in Old Town. Putting it away and receiving an acolyte robe from the local warlocks of Stormwind, she disguised herself as a newly learned warlock that was ready to do anything and everything for the Alliance. She headed southeast from Stormwind’s gates to Northshire Valley. Munya had two goals in mind: to gain the trust of every race in the Alliance, and find ways to put an end to the Twilight Cult; however, these goals would take the warlock to places and introduce new conflicts that she would least expect. Out of Character Notes Things Munya is NOT: - A seductress or a crazy, deranged person (her succubus does all of the nasty comments; either way, she nor her succubus do NOT ERP) - Anything that is not in World of Warcraft Lore or is not available at the moment What Munya is: She's nice and outgoing, and loves conversation. She gets offended if negative comments about her demons are made. Mature, and tries to right immature people and their ways. Notice that there weren't any troll warlocks, and instead witch doctors, aka shadow priests. She also has ties with the hunter Jinshu. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies